


Maybe I do

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, To Be Continued?, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yachi Hitoka/Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Yachi Hitoka friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Head PatsHugsPlay FightsArm around ShouldersJust Friends?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Maybe I do

“He’s not ugly!” I tell her and she laughs, “He is a beaverhead.” I pout and mumble, “No it isn’t.” Yachi laughs again and pats my head. I sigh and pack up my lunch. “You didn’t eat!” She says looking at the food still in my tray. “It doesn’t matter. I can eat later. I have to get to class.” I tell her. She looks at the clock and shakes her head, “We still have 10 minutes!” “I have to get there early!” I tell her putting on my backpack. “Why?” she asks and I begin to walk away. 

It’s not a beaverhead. Yeah he doesn’t have the best haircut but he’s still attractive. Plus, he’s kinda sensitive and if you told him that, he’d be sad. I put my stuff at my seat and a random bag on the seat next to mine. The bell rings and I grab my stuff out of my bag. Math is my least favorite class. There’s only one thing good about it. Someone ruffles my hair and pokes my side. I look over to the side to see Tsukki sitting down next to me. He hands me the bag and I smile as I take it. 

I don’t like him. That would be absurd. No way. The teacher walks out of class and we all turn to talk. I turn to Tsukki and he’s already looking at me. “You signed up for volleyball, right?” he asks and I nod. “Good, I heard that annoying blonde girl is managing.” “Yachi?” I ask and he nods. “She’s not annoying.” I tell him and he glances away, “Whatever you say.” 

Class ends and everyone gets up to leave. Tsukki slings an arm around my shoulder and we head to our next classes. Sadly, math is the only class we have together. We met over the summer before school. There was an open gym 3 days a week. I didn’t have a lot of friends that went so when he moved there, things started changing. He talked to me, not a lot but more than the others. As the weeks went by, we kinda just got closer. It was never awkward. We just kinda clicked. Tsukki takes his arm off as we split into different classes. 

“What was that?” Yachi asks as I take my seat. “What was what?” I ask logging into my computer. “Tsukishima.” she says and I shrug, “It’s kinda normal. We are friends.” I tell her and she grumbles something. I can’t hear because Tsukki has walked into the class to grab a computer. He smiles at me before getting told to hurry up. I watch him leave before turning back to the class. 

I don’t like him. 

* * *

  
  


One week until my birthday. I haven’t brought it up to Tsukki. I don’t think he knows. In fact, he’s been less touchy this week. I don’t think I did anything wrong. I hope I didn’t. I try to keep my cool around him and seem cool but maybe I messed something up. I’ll apologize next class. I sit down for lunch and wait for Yachi to join me. I wait a few minutes before looking up and around for her. I look around and see her sitting with Kiyoko, one of our senpai. I frown and sit back down. Looks like I’m eating by myself. I grab out my chopsticks and poke at my food. I hear a plate in front of me and look up to see Tsukki. Sitting in front of me. “Tsukki. Why are you eating here?” I ask and he shrugs, “Felt like eating with you.” He takes a bite of his food and I smile to myself. Maybe he’s not mad. 

I head to math class and prepare myself for the forgetting of my birthday. I don’t remember telling him my birthday but I still want him to know for some reason. I walk into the class and for once, I’m not the first person there. Someone sits next to the spot I normally sit with Tsukki. I walk over and prepare to move them when I realize who it is. “Tsukki? Why are you here so early?” I ask and he turns around and smiles. “Happy birthday!” he reveals a bunch of candies and my favorite drinks. “I-. . . Tsukki!” I smile and grab for them and he stops me. He puts the foods on the table and stands up. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a cute stuffed frog. I stare at it for a minute before beginning to process it. I smile and tears start to form. He puts the frog down and opens his arms for me. I jump in for a hug and stay there for a little bit, letting my tears fall. 

Maybe I do like him. 

* * *

  
  
  


After 6 months of math with Tsukki I can finally say it. I like him. I really like him. I thought about it a lot. I thought about the consequences. I thought about it and it’s worth it. I think he might feel the same. After all this time, all the hugs, little play fights, little pokes, eating together, the little things, it all counts. I think he might. I really think he might. I hope he does. I left the note in his locker. Meet me at the rooftop. Here I am. It’s almost 5:30 now and he’s still not here. I will have to leave around 7. Hopefully he comes soon. 

The Sun starts to disappear as I sit atop the roof. It’s almost time for me to leave. I hear the click of the door but I don’t turn around. I wait. Next to me, Yachi sits down. “Where is Tsukki?” I ask and she puts an arm on my shoulder. “I saw the note over his shoulder. I thought it was best I went up for him.” she tells me and I frown, “How’d you know it was me?” “Handwriting.” she tells me and I nod. “Why didn’t you send him up?” I ask and she sighs. “Listen, Yams, this might hurt a bit.” she says and I frown, “Just tell me.” 

“Tsukki just asked me out and I said yes.” 

* * *

It all stopped. The head pats. The hugs. The arm around shoulders. The play fights. The little pokes. Eating together. It all stopped. I stopped saving his seat. I stopped talking to him at all. Practice sucks to see them both. I watch them laugh and get so close together it almost hurts. I skip most practices now. Tsukki only ever asks me for homework answers now. I tell him no. I blocked him three times. Yachi and I still talk. She says we are friends. She just never does anything with me anymore and only hangs with Tsukki. I eat lunch alone now. Yachi uses the nickname Tsukki now so it lost its feeling to me. I lost most feeling now too. There wasn’t much feeling anyways. It was just a crush. It’s not like I was in love with him.

I wasn’t in love with him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
